In the Rain
by Black-Cat Princess
Summary: Ichigo and Kisshu have been living together and a little rainstorm is coming... The couple go out and Kisshu decides to have a little fun... First story, bittersweet summary. Review and enjoy!


Hello fellow fanfiction readers! I'm a new author and I want to start off my journey with this one-shot! I've written many stories and I want to post them!

This is rated T but there are one or two suggestive themes popping in and out.

So, enjoy this story and review!

*Note, Ichigo and Kisshu are both in a relationship. They stopped fighting and are living together as boyfriend and girlfriend. Ichigo is 17 while Kisshu is 18. Enjoy!

**In the Rain…**

It was a cloudy Saturday and Ichigo sat in her living room with a book in her hands. She wore a comfortable pink button-up sweater with a black skirt and pink and black boots. She sat on the black satin loveseat situated by the matching couch; next to her was a tall silver lamp that cascaded light down onto Ichigo. This was her and her boyfriend's shared apartment in downtown Tokyo, Japan.

It was a very nice apartment, small in size but comfortable enough for two young love-birds. They had running water, electricity and even a television. It was all Ichigo could ask for in a home…

The apartment had two bedrooms, a bathroom with a shower and tub as well as a kitchen with all the accessories. The living room was the largest room which held dark furniture and a tea table with a kotatsu, the television sat on low cabinets holding mats and other items. The walls were painted a dull red and the windows had simple gray curtains.

Ichigo herself had been attending a respectful college in the city while her boyfriend was finishing his second year in university. But they bought an apartment and pay for it by using both Ichigo's and Kisshu's job money; they always managed to get by…

Ichigo finally sighed as she waited for her boyfriend to come out, dressed and ready for the errands they were about to run. Ichigo skimmed through her novel quickly as she tapped her foot.

God, he always took too long getting dressed! Ichigo closed her book and stood up, stomping to their shared bedroom. She turned the knob and walked in, "Are you done yet-"Ichigo's breath hitched as she locked eyes with her boyfriend, her shirtless boyfriend…

Kisshu was wearing his dark jeans and black socks… That's it… Pants and socks…

Ichigo squeaked and turned bright red, "Sorry!" she cried as she moved to close the door but her boyfriend called out, "Don't be sorry!" Ichigo stopped and looked at him; he was now facing her and his golden eyes sparked with mischief as he smirked. He held his green dragon t-shirt in his hands and he placed his hands on his hips.

Kisshu watched as his love eyed his chest, he smirked again. "Enjoying the view, honey?" he hissed, licking his lips.

Ichigo jumped and scowled, "S-Shut up! Put your shirt on and let's go! It's going to rain soon!" she yelled as she slammed the door and stormed down the hall in a huff.

Kisshu smiled and pulled the short over his head as he chuckled. God, she was so adorable. They had been together for so long he felt truly happy. Ichigo was the love of his life and he knew their relationship would last for the rest of their lives… They would marry, have children, grow old and die together in each other's arms.

_A perfect life_… he thought, smiling happily as he thought about the little lives they would create.

His thoughts were interrupted by a shrill yell, "Come on! Let's go!"

He chuckled and grabbed his hoodie and rushed out of the room before his strawberry could yell at him again. He slipped on his jacket and entered the living room, seeing his sweetheart with her bag and phone in her hand. "It's about time! she whined as she opened the front door. "Now let's go before the storm hits!" she cried before storming out in a huff, her coat wrapped around her and the bottom flowing behind her. "But Ichigo, you need an umbrella!" he called but she was well out of hearing range.

Kisshu looked outside the door and noticed rumbling in the sky as well as fast-approaching dark clouds. He zipped up his hoodie and swiped an object from the living room before following his dearest out the door.

_*Later*_

Ichigo stormed along the sidewalk, her bag was tightly held on her shoulder. She knew her boyfriend was lagging behind on purpose, he was always like that. She huffed and turned around, her face red and her brown eyes glaring at his calm pace. "Y-You need to hurry up! I need to grab the stuff before it rains!" she hissed.

Kisshu looked over to her and smirked, "No need to rush, honey… We've got time before the rain hits…" he stated coolly, the winds lightly picking up his hair. Ichigo sighed and continued to walk forward, "Baka…" she muttered before looking up at the sky. The dark clouds and wind were gaining speed as they walked. Ichigo almost jumped when she heard the sound of rumbling thunder.

Kisshu looked toward Ichigo and noticed she wasn't walking as fast as he neared her.

When he caught up to her, he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and continued to walk. "What's the matter honey?" he asked, Ichigo sighed as they continued to walk. "Nothing…" she whispered.

Kisshu was about to speak when Ichigo rushed ahead. He looked to see the market place, he then noticed Ichigo going in the doors and grabbing a basket. Kisshu grinned as he heard more thunder; he looked at the object in his hand and rushed toward the market, eagerly wishing for rain.

_*Inside*_

Kisshu strolled down the aisle with Ichigo, who was looking at possible ingredients for dinner. She reached over and picked up a box of soba noodles, as she read over the box she didn't notice Kisshu gazing toward the frozen treat section. It was only an aisle away and they were having a sale for chocolate spread and whipped cream. _Must be a sale for ice-cream sundaes… _he thought.

Suddenly a devious smile crept on his face as he looked over at Ichigo, who had a new box of noodles in her hand. Kisshu quickly crept over to the stand with chocolate spread; he grabbed a bottle and reached for a can of whipped cream. He quickly came back over and placed the items in the cart, still smirking.

Ichigo looked at him funny but ignored him as she made her way towards the sweet aisle.

It wasn't long before they had all their items and were checking out, it was then that it started to rain…

_*Outside in the rain*_

Ichigo walked quickly through the rain with her items in her bag as she heard more thunder. Ichigo sighed as she remembered that she forgot an umbrella and yet she _knew _it would rain. How stupid could she get?!

Ichigo felt her boots squish on her feet and the ground. Her skirt and jacket were slightly heavier as rain washed down on her from the dark clouds. Her red hair was dripping down her face and shoulders and her skin was cold. Kisshu was a few steps behind her and he held the umbrella over his head with one hand while the other was in his pocket. He watched in silence as Ichigo sneezed but kept walking with her purchases.

Kisshu sighed as he sped up to her and held the umbrella over both their heads. He didn't want Ichigo to get sick… Said girl was surprised when she didn't feel the rain on her head. Ichigo looked up to see the black umbrella over her head. She stopped for a second and sighed; she raised her hand and pushed the umbrella back.

Kisshu's eyes widened when she did that, "Sweetest? Why did you do this? Don't you want to be dry?" he asked over the sound of pattering rain on the sidewalk. Ichigo kept walking and he followed with the umbrella still above his head. He tried again to put it over her head but she had the same reaction. Kisshu pouted, "Honey, why are you doing that?" he asked. Ichigo stopped and turned to him, her brown eyes carrying a stubborn glow.

"It's my fault for leaving without an umbrella and I don't want you to get wet because of me." she hissed. Kisshu eyed his girlfriend before blinking in confusion. "Honey, your so stubborn…" he giggled before coming over and grabbing her arm. Ichigo gasped as he pulled her to him.

Kisshu wrapped his arm around her and held her tightly against his chest. "I love you for that stubbornness…" he cooed into her ear. Ichigo squeaked as he nipped her ear with his teeth, "I love everything else too~" he laughed. "I-Idiot…" Ichigo muttered. "But I'm your idiot…" he hissed as he pulled her chin up and placed his lips on hers.

Ichigo felt her eyes widen in surprise before slowly closing and returning his kiss. Kisshu dropped the umbrella and wrapped his other arm around her, holding her closely to him. Ichigo felt her face heat up as pressed his lips firmly to hers. He held her chin with his one hand as well as his other hand around her petite waist.

Kisshu felt Ichigo's hot cheeks against his own as he continued to kiss her. He laughed in his mind as he held her tighter, stroking Ichigo's mouth with his tongue. The rain gently started to slow as the couple broke apart; Kisshu looked down at Ichigo's red face and smiled before moving a strand of wet hair from her eyes.

"You're so cute, kitten…" he cooed as he kissed her forehead.

Ichigo blushed as she covered her mouth with her fist and looked down from his piercing gaze. Kisshu stroked her head, "Such a cute kitty~" he laughed as he bent down to pick up the fallen umbrella. Ichigo took a deep breath and then a thought popped into her mind. "Kisshu?" she asked as he boyfriend stood up.

"Hmm?" he mumbled as he felt the rain beginning to really slow down to a sprinkle. He gently closed the umbrella and held it in his hand.

"What was that whipped cream and chocolate spread for?" she asked curiously. Kisshu smirked at her question before grabbing her hand and beginning to walk at a brisk pace with Ichigo in tow. "Well, when we get home… I'm going to have a _strawberry sundae_…" he chuckled as he pulled Ichigo along.

Ichigo blushed hard as she thought of what he meant… This was going to be fun...

**And** **finished!**

I hope you all liked it, since it was my first fanfic I made it short and sweet! Please review! (No flamers please!)

I'll come up with another idea and write more for you all to enjoy.

Oh! And one more thing! I also have a deviantart account and you can check out all my artwork for different stories!

My penname is **_Red-Rose-Princess25_**.

See you later!


End file.
